


Danganronpa: The Ultimate Identity

by Deaththealchemist



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: A - Freeform, Chihiro - Freeform, Confession, Fic, Gay, Good, I, Kinky, M/M, Male Pronouns, Never - Freeform, No shame, Sex, boy - Freeform, can, danganronpa - Freeform, find, mondo - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaththealchemist/pseuds/Deaththealchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Chihiro confesses to Mondo that he is, in fact, a boy</p>
<p>Mondo demands proof, and one thing leads to another, yaddayadda~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa: The Ultimate Identity

Mondo Oowada couldn't believe what he had just heard. Chihiro Fujisaki.. was a boy?!

~~

Mondo could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Y-you're not fuckin' serious..." The biker's eyes bore into Chihiro's. "There's just no fuckin' way." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.  
Chihiro gripped Mondo's shoulder. He wanted Mondo to believe him more than anything. "H-how can I make you believe me?" Chihiro squeaked.   
Mondo had an idea. He had a crush on the poor lad since they arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, and he thought it was high time his urge was satisfied. "Show me. That's the only way I'll ever believe someone as scrawny as you is actually a man." A devious smile spread across his face.  
Chihiro yelped in surprise at the biker's odd request. "W-well.. I'm not.. Um..." his shy response sent shivers down Mondo's spine.  
Mondo moved closer to Chihiro, and roughly grabbed the skirt he was wearing. Chihiro opened his mouth in protest, but Mondo pressed his lips firmly to Chihiro's. "Holy shit.. You-You really do have a dick!"   
Mondo dropped Chihiro's skirt, he was shocked. "I-I told you I wasn't lying!" Chihiro's eyes were brimming with tears. The thought of Mondo rejecting his true self terrified him. All he could do was stare at the boy, mouth agape.   
Mondo took the shock as an invitation- he began to move closer to Chihiro. "W-what are you doing?!"   
"Just shut you're fuckin' trap and kiss me" Mondo stammered, grasping the back of Chihiro's head, and pulling their faces closer to each other. Chihiro started to panic- was this really okay? He wondered if Mondo was acting like this out of surprise, or if he genuinely had feelings for him.   
Before the dirty blonde had time to ask, Mondo was kissing him, his tongue begging for entry. Chihiro slightly opened his mouth, allowing Mondo's demand. Chihiro was fighting to keep his morals, but Mondo was just so sexy.   
Mondo pulled at Chihiro's skirt, removing it, and throwing it at the ground. He backed Chihiro into a wall. "Mondo..." Chihiro panted. He was nervous about the gleam in the bikers eye.   
"I want to fuck you, Chihiro" the words slipped out before Mondo could stop himself. The smaller boy turned bright red, and wiggled around in Mondo's arms. It was true Mondo was getting him all hot and bothered, but Chihiro didn't know if he wanted to go all the way with another boy. "L-look.. I really do love you and all... but..." he almost slapped himself. He had let his second darkest secret slip out, and all because that guy was near him.  
"Too fuckin' late. You confessed. You totally fuckin' want to!" Mondo grabbed Chihiro's hand somewhat forcefully, and all but threw Chihiro to the ground. He wanted Chihiro to have as much fun as he was going to. He started to slip off Chihiro's panties. Chihiro gripped the back of Mondo's head as the biker wrapped his mouth around Chihiro's member, sucking gently. "Nng.." A small moan escaped Chihiro's lips. Mondo purred, sending vibrations all down Chihiro's member. Just as a drip of cum threatened to force it's way down Mondo's throat, he let go of Chihiro's member- he didn't want Chihiro finishing yet. Chihiro let out a small whine as Mondo started to undo his pants, and shake off his own boxers. "W-what are you doing?" Chihiro asked. Mondo winked, and slid his fingers into Chihiro's mouth. "Suck."  
Chihiro did what was asked of him, sucking on Mondo's fingers until they were soaked and slimy. "Good boy.." Mondo's voice was raspy and full of lust. He began to prepare Chihiro, scissoring and sliding his fingers all around inside his entrance. It hurt Chihiro at first, but it felt way too good to stop. "Are you ready? I'm gunna, err, start" Mondo blushed, he wasn't sure what to say. Chihiro nodded, and bucked his hips reassuringly. Mondo pressed his member to Chihiro's entrance, and slowly slid in and out of the younger boy. "Nn-ah! Mond-ah!" Chihiro whispered breathily. Mondo quickened his pace, grasping onto Chihiro's hips for a steadier hold. Chihiro winced in pain, which caught the biker's eye. "D-does it hurt a lot? Want me to stop?" Mondo's voice was small and shrill- he hadn't wanted to hurt Chihiro.  
The lustful look on Chihiro's face must have said it all. Chihiro had never heard Mondo be that caring and compassionate before. It kind of turned him on. Chihiro flashed a toothy smile at Mondo, And bucked his hips. "Mondo...fuck me. "  
It was the first time Chihiro had every swore, and it drove Mondo absolutely fucking crazy. He thrust into Chihiro as hard as he Possibly could, sending shockwaves through both of the teenagers' bodies. "I didn't know you could say a word as filthy as fuck" Mondo chided.   
Their bodies fell in rhythm with one another, lifting, thrusting, and pulling as one. "I-I think I'm at my limit.." Chihiro's voice was small and quiet. Mondo snickered in response. As much as he hated to admit, the pressure building up in his ever growing member seemed to be at it's breaking point also. Mondo reached around to Chihiro's front, and grasped the boys member roughly in the palm of his hand. "Shit, you're huge, Chihiro. So much for being a chick" he smirked. Mondo slowly pumped the length of Chihiro's member. Soft moans escaped his lips. Mondo started to go faster. He grabbed Chihiro's hand, and fingered himself with it. "F-fuck!" Mondo yelled- the pleasure was like a waterfall rushing over him. Chihiro came all over Mondo's chest. Mondo finished shortly after, filling Chihiro to the brim. Chihiro licked the biker from crotch to neck, then collapsed on top of him.  
"I love you, Mondo."  
"I fucking love you too, Chihiro"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfic xD  
> Hope I didn't disappoint;~;


End file.
